


Holding Cell

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Killzone (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post. Illustration of Saric from Killzone: Shadow Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 11/25/2014

The cell was a remote, far-off corner of the bottommost channels of Containment City. No one could talk about what happened here because no one really knew. He used to think of how to get back to the other side. 


End file.
